MixGenre Drabbles & OneShot Stories
by Yukitarina
Summary: These are the drabbles mostly about Camus, Milo, and Hyoga. There are one-shot stories too. It starts from the humorous ones to the touching ones.
1. Hyoga's Biggest Mistake

A/N: Hi, everyone…! Nice to meet you. I'm Yukitarina and I'm new here. I'm a big fan of Saint Seiya and I'm so happy finding other Saint Seiya fans in this site. I've seen almost all your writings and they are soooooooo good! You all inspire me to write SS fan fiction too, and here are my first online-published drabbles and one-shot stories. I hope you can enjoy it and please give some reviews :). The drabbles are mostly about Camus, Milo, and Hyoga. I think you understand why :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

Setting: After "Hades"

Summary: Camus was ordered by Saori to go to Japan, and Hyoga wanted to pick him up in the airport. But Hyoga didn't know what time his arrival was since his teacher didn't reply his message nor answered his call.

**Hyoga's Biggest Mistake**

It was a very bright day. Kido's garden in Japan could be a perfect playground in such hilarious time. Seiya, Shun, and Shiryu were playing hide and seek (well, apparently they really missed the traditional game, since they had never played it for centuries. Okay…maybe not that long, but who had any time to play it if they always had to rescue Athena in every single seconds?)

"Shiryu!" Seiya yelled cheerfully after finding Shiryu hiding behind the bush. Shiryu sighed. "Why they always can find me?"

Meanwhile, Ikki as usual wasn't in the same place with his friends, and Hyoga was very busy with his mobile phone.

"Hyoga, why don't you join us?" asked Shun after Seiya succeeded catching him hiding behind the trees.

"I've tried to contact Camus for years, heaven! Why he doesn't reply my message nor answer my call?" growled Hyoga. "I mean…how will I know when he arrives here then?"

"Probably he's been in the flight," said Shun

"Or maybe he doesn't know what to do with his mobile phone when it's ringing…you know that our Gold Saints are very old fashion; they're weak when dealing with technology," said Seiya.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," said Hyoga, still pressing the keys on his mobile in fury. "Anyway, probably I have to go to the airport now. I have to check the schedule of his landing. I haven't got any replies from him, for God's sake! He's just the same as before, doesn't care about anything that he thinks not important."

"Hyoga…," Shiryu, Seiya, and Shun suddenly looked stricken. Their eyes were fixed on someone who was just standing behind Hyoga.

"I'm sure he'd turned the phone into Motorola-ice-statue just because he doesn't like the ringtone," Hyoga continues. "Well…I don't think he likes anything, after all…"

"Hyoga…," Shun whispered, still frozen.

"I wonder how many ice statues he has in his bedroom…I believe he made his frozen victims to be his bedroom interior…Deathmask has a competitor related to horrifying arts interior then…"

"Hyoga, behind you…," Shiryu said in weak voice. He felt he'd rather go blind again than seeing the person standing behind Hyoga.

"I mean," Hyoga kept growing. "If he wants to look cool with his coldness, it's his business. But if he DOESN'T reply my message nor answer my phone call…I don't think it counts as cool. I wonder why there are many girls attracted to him…well, even BOY is attracted to him, look at Milo…"

"Oh, you're here, Camus!" there was Saori's cheerful voice from the house.

Hearing Saori's mentioning the man's name made Hyoga's face was coloured with horror.

And he felt that even Athena Exclamation couldn't make him more horrified when he heard the familiar cold voice behind him.

"Good afternoon, Athena."

Slowly, expected the worst thing would happen to him, Hyoga turned around.

"Hello, Hyoga," greeted Camus. He was smiling, and everybody knew that if that coldest saint was smiling, there MUST be something wrong with him.

"First, I'm sorry I didn't reply your message," said Camus. "It wasn't because I didn't know how to use mobile phone or didn't care about it, but because I indeed didn't receive anything from you, neither phone call nor message. Second, I never freeze any mobile phone, neither because I don't like the ringtones nor whatever it is. Third, I never put any dead frozen people in my bedroom. I'm maybe cold in nature but not crazy. And fourth, Milo is not attracted to me, neither am I. I'm sorry for disappointing all of you, but both Milo and I still like girls," then Camus bowed his back to Saori. "As you've ordered, I bring the report from Sanctuary."

"Thank you, Camus. Come in, we talk inside," said Saori, and she headed back to the house. Camus followed her without looking at Hyoga again.

"HAHAHAHA…!" Seiya burst into laughters after Camus was out of sight. He punched the grasses over and over again.

"I'd never seen your face that scarlet, Hyoga! Ha…ha…ha!!" replied Shiryu.

"Ha…ha…ha!!" chuckled Shun.

Hyoga felt his knees got weaker and weaker.

"Why…did...not…you...tell…me…that…he…was…behind me?" he whispered.

"We'd tried—hahaha! But you didn't give us any chance!" Seiya kept laughing.

Hyoga finally dropped his knees on the grass. He almost couldn't hear his friends' laughter. He felt he'd better locked in Freezing Coffin for hundred years than accepting this embarrassment.

"How…," Hyoga said after his friends stopped laughing (they stopped after approximately 30 minutes). "How come he didn't receive my phone calls?"

"Maybe you dialed the wrong number," said Shun. He approached Hyoga and asked for his mobile phone. "Okay, let's see," said Shun, looked at the number in Hyoga's mobile that he thought was Camus', then matched it with the numbers in his own phone.

"See!" Shun said after several minutes. "This is Deathmask's number, not Camus'! You were mistaken rewriting the names in your phone!"

"Oh…my…," Hyoga whispered in frustration.

"It's okay, Shun," said Seiya, giggling. "It was fun, anyway."

"Shut up!" snarled Hyoga, and everyone began to laugh again. But after several minutes, Hyoga sighed and said something which only made his friends' laughter getting louder.

"Well…," said Hyoga, "The best lesson that I can take from this mess is at least I know he and Milo still like girls."

**The End**


	2. Saga's Choice

A/N: I'm inspired to make the twins identical with housewife thing after reading Plantress' drabble entitled "Pink", and one fan fiction in another site (I'm sorry I forgot the writer).

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

Setting: After "Hades"

**Saga's Choice**

Hmh…Saga was thinking deeply about the best thing he had to do: accompanying Camus to go to France together with Milo, Shaka, and Mu, or staying in his temple to help Kanon washing clothes and sweeping the floor.

Saga began to make some scraps then, writing about the lists of positive and negative sides of the choices.

Gemini Saga wrote:

If I accompany Camus going to France…

Five of us have to ride a taxi from Sanctuary to the airport. There will be a very limited space for us in the taxi.

I'm sure that since Camus is the leader of the trip, he will sit in the front-seat, while me and the others sit in the back.

There will be a long argument about the best sit-position in the taxi. Shaka's surely wants his leg to be crossed as usual, but I'm sure he will be defeated by me, Mu, and Milo because he will send us to sit above the car if he does crossed-legged position in a very limited-space taxi.

I'm sure that Shaka definitely won't feel comfortable with his new sit-position. He will keep moving his body eight times every ten seconds and hurting us with his legs and elbow.

Milo will yell, "Cut that out, Shaka!" and of course Shaka will reply it with louder shout. At the moment, it is only Mu who can keep calm and smiling peacefully.

The Scorpion and the Virgo keep shouting to each other for about 20 minutes.

And I will yell, "Would you just shut up, you cherry-man and freak insect?! The situation has been so irritable without you shouting to each other! Stop yelling or I will toss both of you throughout the window!"

Milo will reply, "Don't interfere, Saga! You're only an old man!"

Shaka and Mu will laugh, even Camus maybe will smile a little.

I will say that Milo will give Shion and Dohko a heart attack if he said that 28 is old.

We begin to argue about age then.

When we arrive at the airport, Camus will snarl "Don't be childish!". It is only Camus who dares to snarl at a man who's eight years older than him.

When we're in the plane, Shaka will force to sit in his usual cross-legged sit position, and he will waste two seats only for himself. I have to stand up then (with a repressed grudge) and keep my standing-position all the way. Lucky Mu because he sits with Camus and Milo.

When we arrive in France, my legs will go numb. I can't go anywhere and I have to bite my fingers because the others can go sightseeing with perfect mood, while I have to recover my legs in the health center.

Saga sighed after writing the lists, then yelled, "Kanon! I think I'll stay here and wash the clothes instead!"

**The End**


	3. In a Magazine Office

A/N: I've got this idea after reading a fanfic "I Have a Complaint to Make". I hope you (girls) will enjoy this. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

Setting: After "Hades"

**In a Magazine Office**

"So…we're gonna vote for the sexiest Gold Saint"

"Okay…start from Aries Mu…what do you think 'bout him?"

"Um…he's kind, noble, and always smiling. But I don't look at him as a sexy man. He's a baby-face, you know."

"You're right. I think he's better voted for the kind-face Gold Saint then. So…the next is Aldebaran."

"…"

"…"

"Urm…do you mind if we jump to the twins directly?"

"No, not at all."

"Fine. Gemini Saga…ow…he's sexy! He has a macho quality, you know, he's a man!"

"Right, and his skill is amazing, you know!"

"K…we vote for him! And the other one, Gemini Kanon."

"He's almost the same as Saga, but I think Saga always wins him."

"So we only put Saga's name here?"

"I think so."

"K, I don't mind either…it will save time anyway. And what about Cancer Deathmask?"

"He has Italy blood, but…you know…"

"Yeahhh…the death-face in his temple…"

"And his myooohaaahahhhahhhaaa laughter."

"Yes, so we'd better directly turn to Aiolia."

"Awwww….Aiolia…he's soooo cute….!"

"His brown skin…typical Greek-man, you know!"

"His biceps…ahh…lucky Marin!"

"We vote for him then. Okay, the next is The Man Closest to…"

"…his pillows."

"Because he always sleeps."

"Right."

"What d' you think?"

"Sexy."

"His hair…"

"His calmness…"

"And his words are always full of meanings."

"But he's so strict, you know, just wait him destroying your five senses if you do something wrong to him."

"I don't mind that. I think it's his plus score. He's got my vote!"

"And mine too. The next…urm…Dohko."

"Which Dohko? The Yoda one or the Hades-arc one?"

"The Hades-one course. Um…he's not bad."

"But he's too……what is it?...senior, you know…"

"Yeah, and the segment of our magazine is for teenagers…girls will stop buying our magazines if we vote for 200-years-old man."

"So skip Dohko then?"

"I think so. Let's turn to Scorpio Milo."

"Hmmm…….sooooooooo sexy…"

"Handsome…"

"His blue eyes…"

"His dark blue hair…"

"…"

"…"

**After 15 minutes…**

"Okay, let's just vote for him, we've been imagining him dating us for 15 minutes."

"You're right."

"And the next man is Sagittarius Aiolos."

"Aaaarggh, I still want to talk about Milo!"

"K, let's talk about him."

"Right! You know, I used to hate him because I thought he was cruel. But soon I know that he is so kind in nature and he really respects Athena and his friend."

"Yes, he's the only person who can understand Camus, don't you think he's so amaazzing?"

"And he doesn't feel ashamed to admit that somebody else has better power than him!"

"He has a very naughty and sensual face, I think he's a playboy."

"Gee…do you think he's got any time to date women if he's always busy with those horrifying needles?"

"You mean he doesn't have any girlfriend?"

"With a face like that, I think there are a lot of girls expect him. But he's busy fighting for the righteous, you know, no time for dating then."

"Waoooow…he's a man…"

"He's a kind of—"

Suddenly there's a loud voice from the author:

"HEY, WOULD YOU JUST QUICKLY TURN TO DISCUSS AIOLOS?! YOU SPEND MORE THAN ONE PAGE JUST FOR TALKING ABOUT MILO!"

"(Gulped) Alright…let's turn to Aiolos."

"Okay…!"

"Hmmm… Aiolos…kind, handsome, loyal…well, he is Mu all over again."

"So…better vote him for the kindest-face Gold Saint?"

"I think so."

"Fine. The next is Shura. What d you think bout him?"

"Hmm. He's plain."

"But he's sexy when he launches his Excalibur."

"Only at that moment. And I think he's not creative; you know, when he meets Shiryu he always talks about "you have the Excalibur with you". I mean, doesn't he have another topic to talk about?"

"Fine. So he's not voted."

"You're right. And the next one is…"

"…him…"

"Yes…him…"

"…"

"…"

They kept silent for 30 minutes right now. And the author yelled again:

"HOOI!! COME BACK TO THIS EARTH, YOU GIRLS!"

"(gulped) Alright…alright. I'm sorry…he's just so…"

"So….."

"Soooooooo……."

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo sexy that he makes us forget that we're still working on this list."

"Aquarius Camus…"

"Look at his Cloth, it reaaaaaalllly fits him and his body."

"And he's really cold…I think it makes him sexier."

"Doesn't he know that he has a lot of fans?"

"I think he doesn't care about that."

"Do you like him with his tiara or not?"

"Hmmm…let's see…when he's with his tiara he will look mature, and when he takes it off he looks younger. But wearing his tiara or not, he'll stay sexy after all."

"And he's handsome, you know…"

"He really loves Hyoga and he's been a kind of father for him."

"I think he is soft-hearted, you know, he is only cold outside."

"His eyes are amazing as well…!"

"Especially when it is glistened with tears…"

"Awww…he is a man!"

"Do you know that there are a lot of magazines which offer him to be their models?"

"Yes, I know it, but he doesn't accept even one of the offers."

"Yeah, the same as Milo he's also too busy in Sanctuary business."

"And do you know that he's also—"

The author yelled again:

"IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN ONE PAGE! JUST VOTE AND TURN TO APHRODITE OR YOU'RE FIRED AND GO FIND ANOTHER MAGAZINE!"

"(gulped again) Okay, vote for Camus. The next is Aphrodite."

"Right."

"…"

"Is that person a man?"

"I've met him in a florist shop. When I looked at him I was amazed and thought "what a beautiful woman…!". But I was fainted when listened to his voice. I think the cashier of the shop was fainted as well."

"So what about him? Is he sexy?"

"He's beautiful, you know, better we put him in the Most Beautiful Saints, alongside with Shaina, Misty, and Marin."

"But Misty's a man too!"

"What?! Oh…what's the world going to be…? Anyway, let's see which one is sexiest. We have Saga, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, and Camus."

"Camus, of course."

"…no…no…I think Milo's better."

"No, Camus is better."

"No, Milo."

"Camus!"

"Milo!"

"CAMUS!"

"MILO!!"

Meanwhile, far away in Sanctuary:

Milo: "Hey, Camus, do you feel that there's girls who keep calling our names?"

Camus: "It's not the first time we hear girls calling our names, Milo."

Milo: (grin) "We're so popular, aren't we?"

And you decide yourself which one is sexier. :)

**The End**


	4. Birthday Cards

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

**Birthday Cards**

Hmm…if the Saints had to write something in birthday cards, what would they write and who would receive it?

**Seiya:** "Happy Birthday, Saori-san! Hope you'll like the present I give to you! Umm…by the way, I feel that my wheelchair is not in proper condition again, can you give me the new one?"

**Shiryu: **"Happy birthday, Shunlei. This is probably can't be compared with the number of foods you cooked me, but I hope you'll like it. Just want to tell you that maybe I won't be in Rozan when you receive this present because I have to fight again. But don't worry, I'll be alright. So far I only get blind again, sent by Deathmask to underworld, traveling with Shura in the sky and almost dead for that, and right now I'm ready to be beaten by 108 specters. But I'm alright, Shunlei…I'm alright, don't worry about that."

**Hyoga:** "Happy birthday, Mama. I'm sorry I can't give this present directly, but I hope you know that I never forget you. You will always be here in my heart. By the way…I've met Camus and the girls say he's great, do you think that he'll be a perfect husband for you if you're still alive? …okay…I'm sorry…I'm just kidding, Mama…keep resting in peace. O…the ice is cracked…?!…oh no…Mama, just staying in the bottom of the sea, Mama, I'm kidding, he's not that great, okay…?! Just stay there!"

**Shun:** "Happy birthday, Niisan. I don't know where you are, but I'll send this present with my chain, hope you'll receive it soon. I hope you'll be alright wherever you are, Niisan. Happy birthday."

**Ikki:** "Happy b'day, Esmeralda. I'm sorry nowadays I rarely visit your grave because I have to save Shun all the time. I hope you're happy there in heaven. Sorry, I can't be here for long, Shun is in danger again now."

**Aries Mu:** "Happy birthday, Kiki. This is a teleportation voucher. In your birthday you can use my teleport power to go anywhere you want. But before that I have to repair all the 88 Cloths of the Saints, hope it won't be long. Mmm…wait a second…I also have to buy new stardust powder in Jiamir…it will take hours……Kiki, what if you teleport by yourself?"

**Taurus Aldebaran:** "Ha…ha…ha…happy birthday, Seiya. This is a horn, a part of my Cloth which you broke in the 12 temples battle. It's made of Gold anyway, you can sell it or exchange it with a new wheelchair."

**Gemini Saga:** "Happy birthday, Kanon. Hope you'll like the mirror. You can bring it when you're away and gaze at it to remind you how much you look like me, so you won't miss me too much."

**Gemini Kanon:** "Happy birthday, Saga. I give you these soaps, shower caps, and puffs in order you'll enjoy your bathing moment. By the way, don't take a bath too long, I want to taste that spa too."

**Cancer Deathmask:** "Happy birthday, my crabs. But don't be too happy because this will be your last day also. I'm going to add you in my asparagus soup."

**Leo Aiolia:** "Um…happy birthday, Marin. Eh…um…well…I don't know what to say…but…I…I hope you'll like this bracelet…it's not luxurious, but…uhm…hope it'll remind you to…to me. Once again…happy birthday to you…Marin."

**Virgo Shaka:** "Happy birthday, Athena. I have to say that I really enjoyed our trip in Inferno and Elysion. Maybe we can do that again next time?...okay, kidding, but anyway…happy birthday to you, Athena. I'll never forget you."

**Libra Dohko:** "Happy birthday, Shiryu. I know you really like my Libra sword, but too bad I can't give it to you, so I give you the copy instead. I hope you'll like it. NB: it has the same power with the genuine one, except that it can't be used to destroy Poseidon's pillars."

**Scorpion Milo:** "Happy birthday, Camus. Don't worry, I won't give anything deal with scorpions again right now. This is a snowflake image souvenir, hope you'll like it. K, I have to go now, a tailor lost her needles and she borrowed mine…I hope she's still alive now."

**Sagittarius Aiolos:** "Happy birthday, Aiolia. I haven't given you birthday presents for 13 years, so here I give you 13 birthday gifts. Hope you'll like it. Thanks for being my little brother, Aiolia."

**Capricorn Shura:** "Happy birthday, Shiryu. This is a book 'bout King Arthur, and it tells the story about Excalibur too, though I'm sure that mine is better…but hope you'll like it and you decide which one is more powerful."

**Aquarius Camus:** "Hope you'll stronger and less emotional as the years go by, Hyoga. I'm sorry I can't write too much, you know how I am. Hope you'll like the present…and…I'm proud of you as my disciple…Hyoga. Happy birthday."

**Pisces Aphrodite:** "Hhhhhhappy birthdayyyyyyyy, Masky…I know you don't like lipsticks, but I hope you'll keep this presents as a reminiscence from me…! And I know you don't like eye-shadow too, but I hope you'll keep it as well!! But if you mind keeping them, just send them back to me and don't send it to the underworld, okay…! Once again…hhhhapppy birthdayyyy…!"

**The End**


	5. Mu or Shura

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

**Mu or Shura**

When Mu and Shura were still kids:

**Mu:** "How come you say that Excalibur is better than Crystal Wall? Crystal Wall can deny any attacks. You see, I can make you sure that Aphrodite will end to a floral garden himself and Saga will be sent to Another Dimension if they dare to attack my Crystal Wall."

**Shura:** "My Excalibur can chop the enemy into 23 parts in only a second. And don't forget, it also has multiple utility. I can give you various haircuts with that."

**Mu:** "My Crystal Wall can be used to practice tennis."

**Shura:** "I can make gardening and cooking faster with my Excalibur."

**Mu:** "…"

**Shura:** "Hah! You lost, Mu!"

**Mu:** "Let's see…your Excalibur is useful for daily activities, but it doesn't help much in battles."

**Shura:** "What…?!"

**Mu:** "Yes. Just admit that in battles, Crystal Wall is more useful."

**Shura:** "Aaarrgh…mine is more useful!"

**Mu:** "Mine!"

**Shura:** "Mine!"

**Mu:** "Mine!"

**Shura:** (launched attack) "Excalibur!!"

**Mu:** "Crystal Wall!!"

**Shura:** (fainted) "AAAARGGH! I'm torn into 23 pieces!!"

**Mu:** (sighed) "Don't worry, Shura, I will fix and repair you."

So decide yourself whose skill is more useful. :D


	6. Chaos Coffin

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

Setting: After "Hades"

**Chaos Coffin**

In Kido's garden…

"Master Camus?" Hyoga called his master who was comfortably laying his head on Milo's lap.

"Yes, Hyoga?"

"I…I need some help," said Hyoga nervously.

Camus got up and looked at Hyoga in question. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…just follow me," said Hyoga, and he walked to the mansion.

Camus and Milo looked at each other puzzlingly. Then Camus stood up and followed his disciple to the house. He got more baffled after arriving in the kitchen and seeing Seiya and Ikki were frozen inside Freezing Coffin.

"Err…," said Hyoga, his hands were trembling. "They were arguing, and…well…I was so irritated and I locked them in Freezing Coffin then. I can't release them."

"Well, you know what to do. Use Libra sword."

"Yes, I know…but the problem is…," Hyoga held his teacher's hand, and brought him to the dining room. Camus was so shocked seeing that there was another one who was locked in Freezing Coffin. Shun and…aaargh! Shun who was bringing Libra sword was locked in Freezing Coffin.

"I…I tried to stop Shun to see his brother…," mumbled Hyoga. "I was afraid he would be shocked seeing the frozen Ikki. So I directly froze him when he appeared in the door. But I was surprised seeing that he brought Libra sword. I…I thought he'd known that his niisan was frozen and he tried to release him…but I didn't aware…so…"

Hyoga looked at his teacher, who was still stricken looking at Shun. But finally Camus' face became impassive as usual, and he looked at Hyoga in a way that Hyoga knew he would get bigger trouble.

"Err…," Hyoga tried to calm his master down. "Shi…Shiryu is now going to Roshi to solve the problem…"

"Yes," said Camus flatly. "And I will solve the problem too. I'm sorry I have to do this Hyoga, but you know you're not allowed to use Freezing Coffin for ridiculous reasons. So, to make me sure that you'll not do the same thing in the future, I have to give you some lesson."

"WHAT?! NO! Master, you're not going to—"

"Yes."

"Master…please…AAARGH!!"

SAINT SEIYA

Camus came back to the garden in a somber mood. He walked to Milo, and laid his head on his lap as before.

"So what's going on?"

Camus told all the stories to Milo.

"WHAT?!" Milo shouted in horror. "You locked your student in Freezing Coffin too?!"

"He has to be there," said Camus, closing his eyes. "Otherwise he will do the same stupid things again in the future."

"But…but what if the four of them cannot get out of there?"

"They'll be okay. Roshi has discussed the problem with Mu and Shion," Camus looked at the other side of the garden, where Shiryu, Mu, Shion, and Dohko looked completely distressed.

"I have to warn that kids that this is the LAST time I have to make the copy of Libra sword," growled Mu.

Meanwhile inside the Freezing Coffins…

Seiya's thought: "This is your fault, Ikki."

Ikki's thought: "How long we're gonna stay here?!"

Shun's thought: "Nooo…!! We'll never get outta here! The sword is frozen too!!"

Hyoga's thought: "I wish I didn't tell him…"

**The End**


	7. Have I Told You, Milo?

A/N: I like this writing most. I was inspired to write about Camus' thoughts after seeing a fan art in this site: i77./albums/j73/hieilonewolf/Saint Seiya Knights of the Zodiac/Camus Milo/kamusemirorindo.jpg

I don't think it is a shounen ai at all, though. What I see in the picture is an explicit friendship that is only owned by few people in the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

Setting: After "Hades"

**Have I Told You, Milo…?**

I look at you. You tell me a story enthusiastically. You seem cheerful as usual, you always let your hilarious laughter decorates your face, enlightened your brilliant blue eyes. I look at you…without really listening to what you're talking about. It's been long years since we've been friends, but have I told you that I'm so happy to have you as my best friend…? Never…I never tell you. Even when we were in front of the Wailing Wall, I couldn't express it to you. I died without telling you that you'd been a candle which warmed the glacier in my eyes. Even after I have a chance to live once more, I still can't convey how precious you are to me. When you laugh, I feel hilarious. And when you cry…I feel like Hades' trident stabs my heart. But have I told you that, Milo…?

You always tell me that I'm your teacher, your idol. You always keep your heart open, and tell me for maybe twice a week that you're happy for having a friend like me. But have I told you the same, Milo…?

People say that our relationship is so special, they even think that we love each other. Yes…I love you…but though I've told them thousand times that I love you as my brother, as my best friend, and not as a lover…they still don't believe it. They don't understand that our friendship is too valuable to be changed into another kind of relationship…

Whatever. What I know now is…the tears began to fill my eyes as you laugh in the middle of your talk. Your laugh is always be the thing that cheers me up…but have I told you that…? You're always able to be my friend, my teacher, my brother, and my father at the same time…but have I told you that, Milo…? You're the only person who understood my purpose when I locked him in Freezing Coffin. Everybody considered me as a cruel teacher…him, the Bronze, the Golds. It was only you who could feel the pain in my heart. I feel blessed for having a friend as you...

…but have I told you that…?

I look at you. You keep continuing your story. Everything that I want to tell you always stuck in my throat. I can only have these thoughts but not expose it. I'm afraid…so afraid that if I don't use every precious chance to express my feelings in you, I'm afraid I'll die before telling you the things you should know. That I always believe in you, Milo…that I care about you…that I love to be by your side…

You look at me, asking whether I get the story you've told me. I said yes. But you know that I lie.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

I sigh. I keep restraining my tears. The words in my heart are ready to burst out. I'm ready to tell you all my thoughts, that you're a kind of a very rare shooting star that I have to nurture and take care about…. I'm about to say that I love you, Milo… I love you as my friend, and I don't want to lose you…. I'm about to tell that you will always stay here in my heart.

But the thing that I say is only:

"Let's go to the town. I'll treat you some food for lunch."

You are so glad, so enthusiastic. And after that, we go to the town together.

I'm sorry I never could tell you how much you mean to me, Milo.

I'm so sorry…

"It's okay, Camus," you say, causing me to be frozen. Can you hear my thoughts?

"It's okay. You don't need to treat me the lunch," you say. "We'll pay it together, okay?"

You look at me. You smile at me. I look at you, and I can only smile slightly.

I'm so happy to have you as my best friend, Milo.

I've told you that for hundred times…

But only in my heart.

**The End**


	8. After

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

Setting: After "Sanctuary"

**After**

After settling anything with Athena in the Papacy, the man with the long blue hair standing in the front of eleventh temple. He stared at nowhere, giving himself some times to grieve for his best friend's death. When seeing Camus' frozen body in the Aquarius temple, he didn't have anytime to express his feeling—well, he had to join the other Gold Saints to the Papacy, accompanied Athena to defeat Saga, and the rest of the more urgent things.

Now he had a spare time, and ironically he would use that spare time to do laments.

"Milo…"

Milo raised his head, and saw Hyoga walked to the Aquarius temple. Both of them stared at each other for some time.

"I'm sorry," Hyoga said, tears glistened in his brilliant light-blue eyes.

"What for?" asked Milo gently.

"It was me who caused Camus' death…"

Milo smiled slightly as he sat on the stairs. "It was his willing to die in such circumstance."

Hyoga nodded his head slowly. His tears finally fell down from his eyes.

"Don't cry," said Milo. "He won't allow you."

Hyoga stepped forward, then sat beside his master's best friend. "Won't you cry?" he whispered.

"I will," replied Milo. "But I won't make it long."

Hyoga sobbed a little. As he tried to control himself, Milo circled his hand to his shoulder.

"I miss him already, Milo…"

Milo nodded. Tears began to heat his blue eyes, and he bit his lips so hard when the tears fell down. "I miss him as well…," he said with broken voice.

They kept crying, didn't realize that Shiryu had just got out from Aquarius entrance to summon Hyoga—Athena ordered five of Bronze Saints to meet her in the Papacy. But the view in front of Aquarius temple could touch everybody's heart.

Shiryu decided to head back to the Papacy. If Athena asked him about why he didn't bring Hyoga with him, he would just answer that the blond young man was crying together with the Scorpion Saint. He was sure Saori would understand why.

**The End**


	9. We'll Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

Setting: "Hades Chapter Sanctuary"

**We'll Meet Again**

When Athena stabbed her own throat with the golden dagger, it felt like Sanctuary quivered for the second time. Saga screamed with agony, calling Athena's name and trying to catch her body, but he didn't even manage to touch the end of her hair. Mu stood still, his tears fell down repeatedly. I saw Aiolia slid down his body and sat on the floor, sobbing. Beside me Shura was frozen on his place. And the man with the long dark blue hair tried to strangle my neck. The one who used to be my best friend…strangled my neck. But soon he realized that he couldn't continue that. His tears streamed down as he slid down himself and he put his head on my thighs. He wept and sobbed extremely. I'd never seen him crying before. I touched his hair with my trembling hand, then bent on my knee and put his head in my arms. I expected him to struggle to get out of my hold, but he didn't do that. My tears fell down and dropped on his hair over and over again. I lamented Athena, and the man who was crying in my chest. At that time I didn't even care about my usual coldness or pride.

"This is your fault!" Aiolia stood after a very long moment. He blamed three of us with his shaking voice, his tears wrapped almost all part of his face. "If you weren't here then this wouldn't happen! You three…bastard!" he sobbed.

Saga kept sitting on the floor and bowed his head so low. Shura stayed on his place. And I was still holding Milo tightly. Nobody had any strength to reply Aiolia's lament.

"First Shaka…and then Athena…," Aiolia wept. "Even hell is not proper for you! Take this! Lightning Bolt!" he launched his attack to Saga, Shura, and me. It was unnecessary…very unnecessary. Saga and Shura knocked out on the ground, but I was still on my place…Milo protected me. It was him who received the attack.

"Milo…," I gasped. I released him to examine his condition. He looked painful, and fell again to my arms.

"Milo, what are you doing?!" snapped Aiolia. "You protect this traitor?!"

Milo panted before answering his question. "They're not traitors," he said quietly. "I can feel Camus' cosmo. He's still my best friend, the same man who sacrificed himself for the sake of his disciple."

His words made me shed more tears. That's the way Milo was. He never felt ashamed to admit that he was wrong.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Aiolia in fury.

Mu walked to Saga and circled his arms to his shoulder. He helped him to wake up.

"Is it true, Saga?" Mu asked with his wet eyes. "What is your intention actually? Why you three killed Shaka with that--," his voice broke.

Saga then told all the stories. That we never put our allegiance to Hades, that we were there because of Athena Cloth. It was so painful seeing Saga like that—the words which came from his mouth were unclear because he sobbed very hard.

"Maybe you'll never forgive us," said Saga. "But as I've told you before…it doesn't matter even though we're considered as the worst beings by all, as long as we can struggle for the righteous. But now she—she--," Saga didn't manage to say anything at all then. Mu held him, and whispered, "So that's it…"

Hearing the explanation made the lion's heart touched. He then approached Shura and held him as well.

We kept ourselves to do lament for so long, until Saga released himself from Mu and brushed his tears away. By his gesture, we understood that we had to do our next step.

"We have to go to Hades' castle," I said to Milo, releasing him from my arms.

"Hades' castle?" Milo asked.

"Yes," Shura answered. He struggled to stand up. "We will pretend to bring Athena's corpse, and then defeat Hades by our hands."

I stood up also, and gathered with Saga and Shura. We gazed at the Gold Saints in front of us before we headed to Hades' castle.

"We will go there as well," said Aiolia.

Saga nodded. After he took Mu's cape, covered it with blood, and made as if Athena's corpse was there, he led us to go to Hades' castle.

"Camus."

I stopped and turned around hearing the call. Milo smiled at me. Funny how he could do very normal thing in such situation.

"We'll meet again soon," he said.

I replied his words with slight smile, and continued following Saga and Shura.

SAINT SEIYA

We finally arrived in Hades' castle, meeting Hades' protector Pandora. At first we were successful luring her, even ready to confront her. But suddenly I felt the sun showered my body, and I fell to the floor. I lost all my power instantly, and so did Saga and Shura. Three of us lied flat on our stomachs, unable to stand up, even talked. The frog Zelos mocked us and played with us after Pandora left. I replied the mockeries with my weak voice, and he was furious that he kicked me over and over again. I was so weak that I couldn't defend myself. I felt that my soul would leave my body soon.

But then there were cracks in the ceilings. Somebody came, jumped from the ceiling. Zelos was so surprised, and he became unconscious after being hit by a stone. Then I heard the voice that I really yearned more than anything in the world.

"Camus!"

It was Hyoga. He pulled me and circled his arms on my back, placed my head in his arms. His eyes were full of tears, and so were mine.

"Don't forget the things that I've taught you…," I whispered. Hyoga began to cry and held me so tight. I wept also, but I was very glad and thankful…because I could reunite with him once again…and above all…I could have his arms as my last dwelling. My disciple's arms…the one that I really cared about.

When I began to turn into stardust, I still had some seconds to see Hyoga for the last time. And I remembered my best friend…he said that we would meet again soon. I didn't know when or how…but I was so sure that there would be a moment when I could see him and Hyoga again. Maybe in Elysion, maybe in another place, but right now…I had to go…go back to my eternal slumber…

Goodbye…my disciple and my friend…

We'll meet again soon…

**THE END**

NB: Camus' words "Don't forget the thing that I've thought you" is from the dialogue in the OVA's "Hades Chapter Sanctuary"


	10. Snowflakes

A/N: This is a bit cross-over with Tim Burton's "Edward Scissorhand". I like that movie so much :). I'm inspired to write this after reading irrelevantmaverick's "Movie Night at Seiya's!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters. Saint Seiya is the creation of Masami Kurumada

Setting: After "Hades"

**Snowflakes**

"You ask me to watch a movie?"

Camus looked at his student in disbelief. He held the DVD Hyoga gave to him very unwillingly. It was Tim Burton's "Edward's Scissorhands".

"It's really good!" said Hyoga enthusiastically. "And there's snow! I'm sure you'll like it!"

"You should lend this movie to Shura, I'm sure he'll learn the techniques used by…who's the actor?"

"Johnny Depp."

"Right…whatever."

"I've tried to lend this movie to Shura, but he doesn't want to watch it because he feels Johnny Depp's scissorhand competing his Excalibur. You know Shura, he doesn't like having competitor."

"I'm sorry, Hyoga, I don't like watching movie."

"Please, Shihyou, please…," Hyoga began to demonstrate the innocence in his big blue eyes to lure his teacher. "You've been here in Kido's mansion for weeks, but all you've done is only reading and reading those 500 pages books. Try to refresh your mind…you see, there's snow in the movie, I'm sure you'll like it."

Camus tried not to look at Hyoga's eyes. Those eyes definitely have more effective power than Diamond Dust or Aurora Thunder Attack.

"Why're you so interested to show me this movie?" asked Camus.

"Because I like it so much! I have to share good things with somebody else."

"Why not sharing it with Seiya and the others?"

"They're busy with their playstation."

Camus sighed, then gave up after glancing at Hyoga's eyes accidentally. "Alright, alright. But don't expect me to like it, okay?"

"Great!" Hyoga looked so cheerful. Camus only shook his head and exited from the kitchen to head to one of the TV rooms (there are five TV rooms in Kido's mansion). Camus entered the first TV room downstairs, but it had been occupied by Seiya, Ikki, and Shiryu (they'd played playstation for about 10 hours). Camus went to the second one then. It also had been occupied by Aiolia, Aiolos, Saga, and Kanon (they're watching a drama movie about brotherhood). Camus went to the other TV room upstairs. Well…it had also been used by Saori and Shaka (they watched Kate Beckinsale's "Underworld"), and the fourth TV room had also been taken by Aldebaran and Shura (watching cooking show). Then there was only a room left. Camus hoped it was occupied too, so he could come back to Hyoga and told him that he couldn't watch it because all TV rooms were used. To his disappointment, there was only Milo in the last TV room, and his Scorpion friend let the TV on while he himself slept on the very comfortable sofa in front of it. Camus stepped in and switched the DVD player on. If he wanted to end this, he had to make it quick. He put the DVD in the player, then sat on the carpet right in front of the sofa so he could lean his back. But soon after, he pressed the pause-key, for he felt that there was something wrong with Milo.

"Hey, Milo, are you alright?" asked Camus, turned his head and looked at Milo. His friend was restraining some pains from one part of his body.

"I have stomachache," answered Milo faintly. "I give up…I can't take this anymore…I don't care even if I have to break my nail…I want to die now…"

"Shut up, Milo, you sound like an idiot," said Camus sternly. He stood up. Well, actually he couldn't help to smile in his heart…the Scorpion Saint who often became cruel executioner was defeated by gastrulae problem. "Wait here, I'll take some medicine," he walked out of the room.

Few minutes later, Camus came back with gastric medicine. He helped Milo to drink it then.

"I'd never been this suffered before…," said Milo, half-closing his eyes. "I watched TV…and suddenly…"

"It can be happened to anyone," said Camus, returning to sit on the carpet in front of the sofa. "Now continue sleeping. You don't mind if I watch movie here, do you?"

"Why should I mind…? It's a miracle of life you're willing to watch movie, should I prevent that?"

So funny that in the middle of his illness he still could do a prank.

"It's Hyoga, he forced me to watch this," said Camus irritably, pressing the play-key.

Milo laughed weakly. He began to close his eyes again.

"Hey, Camus," said Milo few minutes later. "Would you mind covering me with blanket?"

Camus took a blanket from the cupboard near the TV, then covered Milo's body with it. He returned to his place then.

"Hey, Fridge…," said Milo again after five minutes.

"What?"

"Please give me a glass of water."

Camus stood up, pouring water on the glass, then helped Milo to drink it. He returned to his position after that.

Seconds later he felt Milo's hand dropped on his hair.

"Hey," said Milo.

"Hmh?"

Milo smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said, stroking Camus' hair. Camus also smiled slightly and replied it by stroking Milo's hair also. Milo laughed.

Camus paid all his attention to the movie after Milo was sleeping. A castle upon a hill…a freak with those horrifying hands…a sunny day. Where's the snow anyway?

But as the movie went by, Camus felt that his interest rose. Well…yeah…probably this is not a bad movie…but where's the snow? He had to prevent himself so hard from fast-forwarding the movie. Well…just enjoy it for once in your life, Camus…he thought. Besides, the girl in the movie is pretty cute…

The Aquarius kept watching, and finally, when the ice dance scene came, his expression transformed.

His face was coloured with amazement.

SAINT SEIYA

Morning came. Milo had waked up from his sleep and he didn't feel any ache again in his stomach. He saw Camus slept on the carpet without blanket, but looked very peaceful. Milo carried him and moved him to the sofa, then covered him with his blanket (though he knew that Camus maybe didn't need it). He smiled slightly gazing at his friend who seemed having very nice dream. Milo then turned around and saw that the DVD player and the TV were still on.

Wait a second…that was the same movie Camus had watched the day before. Milo looked at the DVD case…the duration of the movie was less than two hours. If Camus had watched it yesterday, and the movie was still playing until the morning came…then…

Milo gasped and looked at Camus in disbelief.

Camus had watched the movie for about four times then…

"What is the world going to be…?" Milo whispered.

"Good morning, Milo!" there was a ringing voice from the door which had been opened without Milo realizing it.

"Ssst, your master's still sleeping," said Milo in a soft voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hyoga, softening his voice. "So he's sleeping here…that's why I didn't find him when searching in his bedroom."

"Hyoga, what kind of movie is this?" asked Milo curiously. "He's watched it for four times."

"REALLY?!" Hyoga's voice was loud enough to be heard from Moscow. Milo jumped and directly looked at Camus. Fortunately the Aquarius didn't hear anything and kept sleeping.

"So…sorry," Hyoga whispered in regret. "But…did you watch the movie with him?"

"No…I had a stomachache, I slept earlier yesterday. Why?"

"Then how can you be so sure he's watched it four times? Maybe Camus fell asleep when he watched it last night, and the DVD player repeated the movie automatically, that's why it's still playing this morning."

"Hyoga, I wouldn't be this puzzled if the DVD-player did have an automatic program. The fact is the DVD doesn't have it; this is the type of DVD-player which can't repeat the movie automatically. If the movie is still playing this morning, it means that it has been repeated by a human being, not a machine, and there's only me and Camus here. I was sleeping all night, and he awoke. He's the only person who's able to repeat the movie."

Hyoga looked at Milo for few moments. He didn't know Milo could be such great analyst. Then the blond-young man turned his head to his teacher.

"Well…," said Hyoga, smiled widely. "It means he really likes the movie."

"What's the movie about?"

"Long story. You'd better watch it yourself," Hyoga chuckled. "But I think the thing that really amazed him is the ice-dance scene."

"What?"

"The scene when a beautiful woman dances under the shower of snowflakes. The snowflakes are made of ice and they are produced by that scissorhand guy. In the end of the movie, the scissorhand man comes back to his castle upon the hill because he can't live together with the beautiful woman, yet he keeps producing the snowflakes from the hill, keeps showering the woman with the flakes to make her happy, even until the woman gets old."

Hyoga gazed on his teacher with smile on his face. And finally Milo could understand the reason why Camus was very astonished by the movie.

"Milo," said Hyoga. "Do you think that Camus will confess that he's watched the movie four times?"

"I don't think so," said Milo, smiled slightly. "He's not a kind of person who'll express his feelings with words. You see, last night when I was ill, he looked like he didn't care. But his gesture proved otherwise."

Hyoga nodded, and he saw that Milo gazed on Camus with such warmth in his eyes.

"He's just…," said Milo, "…weird."

Hyoga gulped. Suddenly his mind was once again filled with his former thought about the relationship between his teacher and Milo.

"Ummm…Milo…," said Hyoga carefully. "Do you love my master?"

"Yes, of course," Milo answered, causing Hyoga's eyes almost jumped from their place. "B…but…," Hyoga mumbled. "My sensei said that both of you still like…girls…"

"Yeah, we like girls," Milo looked at Hyoga in question, but suddenly he understood that once again Hyoga (and probably the rest of Greek inhabitants) had been wrong in concluding everything about him and Camus. "Wait…I mean I love him…I care about him as FRIEND," said Milo clearly. "Once again, as a FRIEND. Okay?"

Hyoga grinned. "Okay," he said, and he couldn't help to chuckle, and finally laugh out loud.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing…just laughing at my stupidity. Hahaha!"

"Don't lie, you laugh at me as well, don't you? Come here you, blond-ice!"

And Hyoga chose to run away from Milo, but the Scorpion Saint soon ran after him. Both of them giggling and made Kido's mansion became full of noises. Hyoga kept running to get away from Milo, chuckling happily in the garden…

…and in Camus' dream.

Hyoga was giggling in the middle of ice-land, showered by snowflakes that fell down from the sky of Siberia. He ran happily on the slippery ice, dancing beyond the flakes…the pure white little things made him always smiling widely.

Camus knew that it would be very hard to do. But he would never stop to be the snowflakes which could enlighten his student's face…the little pure white things that would keep him joyful. He would always be the snowflakes…which always showered Hyoga, even if someday he couldn't be with him again.

He would always be the snowflakes…which were very hard to count, hard to melt, hard to be warmth…but yet…

…he would always make his student smile.

**The End**


	11. The Best Teacher

The Best Teacher

**The Best Teacher**

Scorpion Milo was looking downside in disbelief. Since Aries Mu was a traitor, and he helped the Bronze Saints to pass (even repaired their clothes also), he didn't feel baffled when the kids passed the first temple easily. But the Taurus Saint was defeated by that Pegasus kid, and three of them also managed to pass Gemini illusion. What kin of boys are them anyway?

The saint with blue hair turned his head when he felt a familiar cosmo entered from the exit of his temple. He saw a man with long turquoise hair walked calmly from the exit.

"Where are you going, Camus?" asked Milo.

"To the Libra temple," answered Camus with his usual cold and rough voice. "You know that the Cygnus Saint is my student's student. He's lost in another dimension, and I'll help him to get out from it. I'll take him to the Libra then, and I'll get rid of him myself."

Milo gazed on his best friend for few moments. "So he's Crystal Saint's student."

"He is. Better he dies in my hand than in the other Gold Saints'," replied Camus, passing Milo without turning his head on him.

Milo sighed. He knew that this wasn't easy for Camus, though the later seemed not to care. He wondered what it felt if he had to fight with his apprentice and finally get rid of him.

It'd been almost an hour. Milo kept sitting in front of his temple, waiting the result of Camus' fight with the Cygnus Saint. Well…apparently Camus succeeded defeating and killing him, since Milo didn't feel the Russian young man's cosmo anymore.

Only, what would Camus feel about that…?

Milo stood up when he saw his friend walked from the Libra temple. He looked cold as usual.

"So how is it?" asked Milo carefully.

"He's dead," Camus answered, passing his friend with emotionless face.

Milo was frozen for a while. He looked at his best friend's back, watching him walked through his temple as if there was nothing happened.

"Camus," Milo called. Finally he was able to move his feet. He ran after his best friend and held his arms. He looked straight to Camus' eyes.

"You're alright?" Milo asked.

"I am. Why am I not? He deserves it, he has no qualification to be a Saint. Now let me go."

"You're not alright. Don't lie to yourself."

"Just let me go, okay?!"

"You feel terrible, Camus. I've known you for a long time, don't pretend. For once in your life, please. Don't pretend."

Camus kept looking at Milo impassively. "I give you two choices. You release me, or you end in Freezing Coffin yourself."

"Fine. If it can cure your agony then freeze me as well."

"I don't feel any agony!"

"You do."

Camus then hit Milo's helmet very hard that it fell from his head.

"Good," said Milo after several minutes.

Camus didn't reply. He took a step to pass Milo, but once again Milo held his arms. "You're not like the others," said Milo. "You did that because you care about him, don't you? Because you don't want to see him failed."

"Just let me go—" Camus' voice was broken when Milo held him so tight and put him in his embrace. His tears suddenly fell down again and he sobbed.

He had lost Crystal Saint, and he had lost Hyoga as well…

"I'm okay, Milo…just release me now…"

"No, you're not," Milo whispered. He felt his heart was stabbed feeling Camus' tears dropped on his upper arm. Now his eyes were glistened with tears as well. "You're sad…you've lost your disciples. Just stop pretending, okay…?"

They kept embracing each other for a long time, until finally Milo released his friend, and gazed on his tears.

"Somehow…," said Camus after several minutes, "I can still feel his cosmo, though it's very weak. But I don't hope he will survive from the coldness. I don't want him to be defeated by the other Gold Saints."

Milo nodded full of understanding.

"Now…are you satisfied?" asked Camus, brushing his tears away and tried to return his stern and cold look again. "Will you let me go? I want to be alone."

For this time Milo knew that Camus wasn't pretending. He let Camus continued passing his temple then. The Aquarius stepped forward to the exit, and when he arrived there, Milo called him again.

"Camus."

Camus stopped slowly.

"You're the best teacher I've ever met," said Milo earnestly. "Crystal Saint knew that. And I'm sure that Hyoga did."

Camus stood in his place for a moment, and continued walking.

Yes…he was the best teacher. And he somehow felt sorry for that. He silently hoped that he hadn't been the best teacher…so that he hadn't needed to lock Hyoga in the coffin. Above all…he also hoped that he hadn't met either Crystal Saint or Hyoga…

…for he had loved them too much…

**The End**


End file.
